


Fire Emblem Oneshots

by Blue__grey



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__grey/pseuds/Blue__grey
Summary: Basically just fire emblem oneshots. You can request if you want. Kudos are appreciated





	Fire Emblem Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to my work! I'm a bit obsessed with some of the new fire emblem games so I thought that I might as well write something to commemorate it. Enjoy.

Despite Ylisse being known as a peace loving accepting country, scandal and rumours spread like wildfire through the townsfolk. And it all started with two boys. 

People found it suspicious enough that Ricken had not married when so many of the men in Chrom's shepherds had done so already, before it could be accepted with his young age but now... With his family regaining power they thought they would've tried to marry into a powerful family; But no. No failed courtships or ongoing ones with the fair noble ladies of Ylisse were ever brought to fruition. Some thought that maybe he would be married to that girl Maribelle by now but alas no. 

The only thing they could be absolutely sure of was that he spent most of his time with the Plegian mage with the white hair. Nothing much was known about this Henry, apart from the fact that he was bloodthirsty and behaved like a beast submitting to their animalistic impulses on the battlefield leaving a trail of blood and bodies behind him. People could only imagine the amount of sheer death that he had caused. And yes Chrom may have welcomed him to their country after his service to Ylisse but that didn't make him welcome by the people. Every moment they saw Henry he was accompanied by Ricken. None brave enough to shout scathing remarks in fear of the short, yet powerful, mage. 

The people constantly wondered of Ricken and his relationships but dismissed Henry's. None of them wanted a dirty Plegian who had taken so much from them to be marrying their own daughters and corrupting their children. But they did wonder why Ricken's parents never saw fit to banish the two mages from seeing each other to protect their child. What they didn't understand was that Ricken had fought in a war. He had fought and killed and those were his choices and now he was older he could still very well make decisions himself and deal with the consequences too. 

For Ricken, Henry meant the world to him. After the war Ricken had pleaded to go wherever the dark mage went not being able to bear leaving his best friend so soon with no promise of seeing each other again. Henry also felt that way about Ricken so they started living together. A small house by the woods on the outside of the heart of ylisse where they could live happily and quietly practicing their magic. Together. A place where they could sell their remedies and (minor) curses on the side much to Ricken's disapproval. 

And who cares if they gradually grew closer together, that those feelings of affection grew deeper than the aformented relationship and into something more?  
Henry, always an early riser, woke up slowly opening his bright purple eyes and taking in his surroundings. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to believe that this was real. That after all he had done he could deserve a life like this. He felt motion down by his chest. Henry glanced down only to be met with a mop of red hair belonging to the little mage. The little mage who was cuddled up to him and nuzzling into his chest letting out a happy sigh. 

Henry grinned and wrapped an arm around his blue companion who smiled slightly opening his own eyes. Ricken met his smile with his own and settled further up Henry's chest to meet him for a chaste kiss. "did you sleep well?" Ricken asked on the cusp of a yawn. Henry chuckled playing with the hair at the back of his lovers head "a few hours this time". "that's good" Ricken moved into the gentle petting, acting quite like a content cat. 

Just as Ricken was getting comfortable enough to sleep again he jolted up again so full of energy in the early morning and groaned. Henry pulled his hand back abruptly worried he had hurt Ricken but the mage just held his hand gently and shook his head reassuringly "it was nothing you did love. I just forgot I had an order today I have to deliver it to the Argyle family, urgh! They're so pretentious and Maribelle and I always hear them gossip about us behind our backs! ". 

"You worry too much, and who cares what they think? If it bothers you THAT much I can just hex them for you! Nya ha ha!" it had been a while since he could get up to any actual mischief that wasn't killing the last faceless that happened to roam around and hexing the next nosy villager to mysteriously trip or to have a cold for a week. His fun in the bloodlust department was trickling slowly to a stop and as much as he loved Ricken sometimes he just needed that thrill again. 

Ricken looked at him sternly "no. Chrom said that was one of the conditions of you being able to stay! You can practice hexes but not on people or livestock!" Henry sighed "Alright alright but how about you stay with me instead?" Henry grinned wrapping both his arms around Ricken's shoulders, gently throwing him underneath him. "Henry what!?" "shh" he cooed. Henry gently kissed the mage beneath him, deeply and sweetly leaving his little lover rather breathless. .


End file.
